nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of the Silver Marches
Tales of the Silver Marches (TSM) is a persistent world module. Originally from 2001, the server was rebuilt from the ground up with new quests, a new XP system, subraces, crafting, and many other additions in 2009. It is a server vault system, and it up 24/7 with downtime for maintenance. TSM is a Roleplay server, as opposed to a module where the main goal is character level advancement. As such, it fosters a strong player community. DMs play often, and have many tools at their disposal for creating quests in game. DM interaction occurs very frequently, and is usually in the form of possessing creatures or NPCs - NOT as 'gods' or 'supreme beings'. TSM's DM philosophy is to role-play along with other players, instead of acting as deities that must be worshipped.. The server is always welcoming to new players (role players), scripters, and builders. Introduction The server recreates the Silver Marches area of Faerun. This white dangerous land falls between Silverymoon to the far East and the Lurkwood to the West. To the North lie the hordes of King Obould himself while to the South are the growing horde of Giants and trolls swarming over the war torn city of Nesme. You are invited to join the rest of the heroes as you choose to either push back the growing evil, or even join it from the shadows. Will you join those standing in defense of the lady Alustriel and her dreams or do your best to pull the spires of Silverymoon down for your own benefit and gain? Supported Races/Classes Races *Dwarf (subraces: gold dwarf, shield dwarf) *Elf (subraces: wild elf, moon elf, sun elf, wood elf) *Gnome (subraces: forest gnome, rock gnome) *Half Elf *Half Orc *Halfling (subraces: ghostfoot, lightfoot, strongheart) *Human Classes : Most of the barbarians of the North are of Uthgardt blood. Although most Uthgardt are human, it isn't unheard of for a young barbarian of the tribes to come forth who bears the blood of orcs or elves in him. Half-orc barbarians may also come from one of the various orc tribes of the region. Wood elven and some half-elven barbarians tend to come from the deeps of the High Forest. Most folk scoff at the idea of halfling or gnomish barbarians, but rumors of barbaric dwarves deep within the mountains of the Spine of the World are too numerous and similar to completely discount. : In many ways, Silverymoon is the City of Bards. There is a vast profusion of bards and bardic traditions to be found here, from the warrior-skalds of the Northmen to the finely perfumed operaic performers in the Sembian tradition. All of the races have their own bardic traditions. Elven harpists and spellsingers, dwarven chanters, halfling whistlers, gnomish pipers, and half-orc battle-dirgists are all found here mingling with bards of every stripe. : By the High Mage's Edict of Faith, no church may operate within Silverymoon that seeks to discredit or disrupt another. Furthermore, no temple exists that harms others as part of its sacred rites. The patron goddesses of Silverymoon are Mielikki, Lurue (who is worshipped in Mielikki's groves and from whom the city of Silverymoon and the nation of Luruar both gain their names), Mystra, Selûne and Sehanine Moonbow (of the elven Seldarine pantheon). Silverymoon also has temples dedicated to Helm, Milil and Oghma, Shiallia, Silvanus, Sune, Tymora, the dwarven Mordinsamman and the rest of the elven Seldarine. The Lords of the Golden Hills (gnomish pantheon) and Yondalla's Children (the halfling pantheon) are also well represented in the homes and shrines of their respective folk. There are also rumors of Dark Ladies who celebrate their goddess, Eilistraee, under the moonlight in the wilds around Silverymoon. Cleric is a Preferred Class of Silverymoon, so long as that cleric worships one of the following gods: Deneir, Eilistraee, Lurue, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Oghma, Silvanus, the dwarven pantheon, the elven pantheon, the gnomish pantheon and the halfling pantheon. : Surrounded as it is by some of the oldest forests on Faerûn, it is only natural that Silverymoon should produce those folk who find their inspiration and hope in nature and its gods. For many years, the closest circle of druids was the Circle of Silver, a druidic group based out of the Moonwood. Recently, however, survivors of the Circle stumbled into the city, delirious from wounds and fever, babbling of were-creatures who invaded their woodland homes and slew their faithful. Several Moonknights were sent into the wood to investigate and have since found a name for this cabal of lycanthropes - the People of the Black Blood. : Life is dangerous in the North. Even in the Gem of the North, no one is unaware of the dangers that lie just beyond the protection of the walls and the High Mage's watchful eye. Many Silveraen learn the arts of battle in order to protect themselves from those dangers. These individuals often make a living from what they have learned, whether as caravan guards, city guards or adventurers. : The miles of open wilderness and many hidden valleys and forest glens around Silverymoon provide ample space for monks of all kinds, from the reclusive Clan of the Inner Spirit to the wandering monks of the Earthen Fist. The Earthen Fist have a monastery at the base of the Nether Mountains on the western end of Silverymoon Pass, but there are only a dozen or so monks there at any one time. They believe themselves the guardians of peasant communities of the Silver Marches and sometimes resent powerful cities such as Silverymoon and Everlund, who they see as isolationist power centers that do little for the surrounding peoples. : Wherever danger threatens the lives of ordinary people daily paladins are likely to crop up. Silverymoon is no different. Paladins of Helm are arguably the most common in the city, though any of the appropriately aligned gods may count a paladin or two among their followers and servants. Ranger: The North is a dangerous place, as any Silveraen can tell you. For most folk, these dangers are a nebulous "other" - most people simply know that there are hazards beyond the walls and in the wilds. Rangers, however, know these dangers intimately. Indeed, they seek them out, seeking to lessen the danger that the average person faces when travelling the backroads of the North. Most rangers of the area have a special enmity with the multitude of orcs that infest the Silver Marches. Recently many of them have been studying the habits of giants and shapeshifters in addition, due to the recent immigration of such creatures to the Moonwood and the Evermoors. : The laws of Silverymoon are very strict when it comes to theft, therefore rogues that stay in the area must be very careful when plying their trade. Silveraen work very hard for what they have and there is little sympathy for those who would seek to deprive them of it. As a result, many rogues in Silverymoon aren't burglars, but professional adventurers, scouts, guides (in the city or out of it) and con men. : The sorcerers of Silverymoon have integrated well into the academic atmosphere that seems to pervade the arcane community of the city. Indeed, the Lady's College, part of the University of Silverymoon, boasts an extraordinary number of sorcerers among its students. Rather than the standard arcane memorization and other academics favored by the other parts of the University, the Lady's College assists sorcerers in exploring their own innate links to the Weave, teaching them mastery of the self while giving them a community of like individuals from which to learn. : To many people outside of the Silver Marches, the city of Silverymoon is a city of wizards. Though it has a long tradition of bardcraft, it is the powerful and mysterious magic of the city that impresses most commoners and nobles alike. In recent times the Lady Hope Alustriel, herself a wizard of great power, founded the University of Silverymoon, further solidifying the city's image as a capitol of the arcane arts. Combining all of the city's schools of magic into a single, unified institution, her goal was to further the studies of magic and to provide a broader and more complete base of learning than any other such establishment on Faerûn. It would appear that, outside of perhaps Thay or Halruaa, she may do just that. Prestige Classes : The combined martial skill of archery with the mystical arts of the Weave is currently open to only those with blood of the elder race of elves. Word of trainers hidden within the Moonwood have been spoken of in hushed whispers, but even the most ungainly half-elf has the knowledge hidden in his very blood to come out with practice and desire to improve. In Elven societies, Arcane Archers are generally regarded as 'knights' of a more contemporary sort, and they're expected to act like it too. It is a PRC that brings with it some measure of social standing, respect and responsibility, among the elven people. To qualify as an Arcane Archer, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any - : Elf or Half-Elf - : +6 - : Weapon Focus in Longbow or Weapon Focus in Shortbow, Point Blank Shot - : Ability to cast the Fireball Arcane Spell : While this class is not a requirement of any that wishes to line their purse in trade for the blood of others, those that do have this class have generally been professionally trained. While even the most mindless and bloodthirsty warrior can claim to be an assassin, a true assassin is never known until the dagger is buried from the shadows and then such a person is only known by the victim. To qualify as an Assassin, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any Evil - : Hide 8 ranks, Move Silently 8 ranks : This anti-paladin is a unholy warrior dedicated to the belief and ideals of their unholy god with the same level of fanaticism as their holy counterpart, the paladin. Anyone meeting the requirements and being of suitable faith can take this PRC, as it's one of those that no amount of training can grant. Rather, it's all about faith.Do note that the DMG's ruling on Paladins being able to trade Paladin levels for Blackguard levels holds true here as well on a case by case basis. Should any paladin desire to move their character in this direction, the DM team will be happy to help you write up a story of your downfall and change with you. To qualify as a Blackguard, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any Evil - : Cleave - : Hide 5 ranks - : +6 or higher- Must have a Deity of Evil Orgin : While originally described as for Torm, this will be used as a holy warrior similar to a Paladin, but with more of a Martial direction rather than the leadership fanaticism of a Paladin. While a Paladin will be seen as more of a holy Knight holding an status within the church, the Champion is simply seen as a common warrior with strong religious ties and desire to serve. Training can be roleplayed at any appropriate temple. To qualify as a Champion of (Deity), a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Non-evil - : +7 - : Weapon Focus in the melee weapon of thier deity- Must have a deity of Non Evil Orgin : These affected by their dragon blood fall into two realms. Those that feel their change is a curse and theirs that feel it is a blessing. Whichever a player chooses is dependent upon their history and choice, but both will be generally feared and distrusted by the common townsfolk. While such "improvements" may be a blessing to the one changing, others will see them simply as a mutation of a greatly feared monster. To qualify as a Dragon Disciple, a character must fulfill the following criteria: - : Any - : *ONLY* Sorcerer or Bard - : 8 ranks in Lore- Must have found and studied a dragon of the appropriate blood/alignment There are 22 Included Dragon Disciple Variants. These are listed by alignments groupings as you must be the same alignment of the dragon you are seeking to become a Dragon Disciple. The 22 Variants; Silver, Lawful Good Gold, Lawful Good Bronze, Lawful Good Emerald Lawful Neutral Blue, Lawful Evil Green, Lawful Evil Prismatic, True Neutral Amethyst, True Neutral Mist, True Neutral Obsidian Neutral Evil Ruby, Neutral Good Brass, Chaotic Good Copper, Chaotic Good Faerie, Chaotic Good Crystal, Chaotic Neutral Topaz, Chaotic Neutral Red, Chaotic Evil Black, Chaotic Evil White, Chaotic Evil Deep, Chaotic EvilShadow, Chaotic Evil : The defenders of the Dwarven hearth are held to the same level of honor and esteem as Paladins among humans or Arcane Archers among the elven community. Dwarven Defenders are the immovable stone that stands between the hordes of King Obould, Drow shadows flowing from Menzoberranzen and even the Trolls and Giants who have overran Nesme. Generally approved and trained through the Mithral Hall and Deepward Keep, it is not uncommon for Defenders to travel from other Dwarven communities such as Citadel Adbar to test their mettle. Defenders are automatically considered revered warriors by their kin, and are fully expected to both answer to their respective orders and to live up to their responsibilities as living icons of dwarven pride, might and loyalty to kin. To qualify as a Dwarven Defender, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any lawful - : +7 - : Dodge and Toughness - Be a Stout- Deity choice must have War Domain or Protection Domain : With the growing evil, Alustriel has worked hard to support the hidden force for good of the Harpers. While not generally known, there has been word of a growing Harper organization within the Silver Marches, but as of now, this is only a rumor. Course, from the training and secrecy of the Harpers, they would wish knowledge to only be considered a rumor... To qualify to become a Harper Scout, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any Non-Evil - : Alertness, Iron Will - : Search 4 ranks, Persuade 8 ranks, Lore 6 ranks, Discipline 4 ranks- Must be a Harper, Moonstone, or Moonvine Guild : These inquisitive individuals have very little known presence in the Marches. While their reasons for choosing this line of study are as unique and personal as their own history, they are seldom seen with acceptance once known by the general population. Whether their reasons are evil or simply misguided, the dangerous outcome of their studies is feared by all the holy community and as such openly opposed. To qualify to become a Pale Master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any Non-good - : Level 3 or higher- Worship a God that carries either death, dying, undead, or dead domains. : The famous purple dragons of Cormyr are regarded across Faerûn as exemplars of disciplined, skilled, loyal soldiers. Their reputation is deserved partly because of the heroic actions of their leaders, the purple dragon knights. Purple dragon knights develop uncanny skills relating to coordinating and leading soldiers. To qualify to become a Purple Dragon Knight/ Knight of Silver, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Non-Evil and Non-Chaotic. - : +4. - : Mounted Combat (requires Ride 1). - : Spot 2 ranks, Intimidate 1 rank, Listen 2 ranks, Persuade 1 rank, Ride 2 ranks.- Acceptence into The Triad or Knights of Silver or similar organization : These individuals can be discovered in the darkest shadows of the thieves' guild or leading the honorable forces of the Argent Legion as a scout to keep them safe. Training is generally roleplayed through the organization they work with, but does not require active explanation. To qualify to become a Shadowdancer, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any - : Dodge, Mobility - : Move Silently 8 ranks, Hide 10 ranks, Tumble 5 ranks - Summon Shadow actually summons a Invisible Stalker type that is NOT undead.- Hide in Plain Sight has changed to deactivate when in combat and will NOT be able to be used again for a min of 5 seconds to a max of 9. : The Moonwood druids have stood as bastions of quiet protection against those werebeasts who worship Malar and his hunt. While most have a healthy respect and communication with nature, some have straddled the line between respect and complete acceptance. This PRC represents those druids who have become so integrated with the nature they love that they have difficulty determine between which form is their true form. Are they a humanoid race with the ability to join their creature brethren or are they are creature only now learning to shrug off their hated humanoid skins? To qualify as a Shifter, a character must fulfill the following criteria: - : Any - : *ONLY* Druid - : Alertness - : Level 3 or higher - : Must have a natural alternate form such as Wildshape.- Cannot assume any form without first having SEEN that form via a tool they carry. : For the weapon master, perfection is found in the mastery of a single melee weapon. A weapon master seeks to unite this weapon of choice with his body, to make them one, and to use the weapon as naturally and without thought as any other limb. To qualify to become a Weapon Master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: - : Any - : +5 - : Weapon Focus in melee weapon, Dodge, Mobility - : Intimidate 4 ranks- CEP Weapons are available External links * Forum * Website Category:Gameworlds